


THE SPECIAL LIST

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin Fluff, Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Fic Week, Cop Bellamy, Doctor Clarke, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mentions of Octavia - Freeform, POV Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: Bellamy stays seated on the edge of the bed with the list on his left hand and a red velvet box to his right, Bellamy is left grinning in delight."Bell! Dinner's ready, come on let's eat!" Clarke calls out from the kitchen, and Bellamy's heart rate begins to increase.





	THE SPECIAL LIST

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: a list found on Tumblr about how to 'win' a girl over (non-canon verse)
> 
> there is not one plausible way on loving someone, it's the act on loving them full heartedly whenever and wherever! - nica

She came into his world hard and fast, ruthless and messy, untamed and reckless. Though that was the greatest disaster to enter his world, Clarke Griffin.

There is absolutely no one in this world to compare Clarke, she literally took Bellamy's breath away and he was okay with it! Now, she did come off as straight forward and slightly hostile at the party they had met but he liked it. Bellamy remembers that night distinctly, she had worn a tight black single that hugged her figure well and matched it off with a pair of blue denim jeans that fitted her god-given _assests_ perfectly. She looked careless and riveting, which caught his immediate attention, (as well as her beautiful blue eyes) which made it his mission to have introduced himself by the end of the night

Update: He did and he got her number by the end of it. 

Before he had gone to this party, Octavia had advised him on a very special list in hopes it will assist him with the ladies. As her 'so-called-handsome' brother is currently single, Octavia would much appreciate it if he did not meddle with her relationship life, it's getting agonizingly painful.

The special list is apparently the guide to not only getting laid but to getting a significant other.

But little does Octavia know, that this list may have ruined him at number one. So instead, after that night and onwards Bellamy has devised his own little list following up to this one. Basically in his terms—correcting the list.

* * *

 

** 20 Things a Girl Want ** ** s  ** ** but Won't Ask For **

**_1\. Your hoodie (especially if it smells like you)_ **

Clarke prefers Bellamy's boxers, he believes it a possessive thing of hers. She has multiple pairs and swears she is never giving them back.

**_2\. Many, many, many pictures together._ **

She does indeed like pictures... Of Bellamy alone, and of their dog Atlas. But together? Not a chance, it's not that she is camera shy, but she thinks it makes her seem conceited and she does not need to boost anymore of her ego.

**_3\. Hugs from behind_ **

Whenever Bellamy is cooking or washing the dishes, Clarke always comes up from the behind and wraps her small arms around Bellamy's lean torso. She like's touching him, what can she say?

**_4\. Deep and long conversations_ **

Clarke won't say it but she hates long conversations majority of the time, she sometimes catches herself falling asleep on him. And she hates that, she actually prefers sweet silence between the two. For instance, on a Saturday morning lying in bed touching each other, learning the smallest things about their bodies paving it like a map. Wanting to know every inch of each other in silence.

**_5\. Play fighting/wrestling_ **

_Hates this_ , she absolutely hates wrestling with Bellamy because Bellamy always wins and Clarke hates losing. And she starts getting emotional because she thinks she isn't as strong as him. But he likes at the end of it, she hugs him and she asks him to hug her in return.

**_6\. Inside jokes and playful banter_ **

Clarke likes inside jokes but she likes it when the whole gang is able to understand and relate to their jokes, its a collective sort of thing. As they say, Clarke is the cool Mom and Bellamy is the brooding Father.

**_7\. Touching their backs or playing with their hair_ **

His girlfriend honestly likes his hands in all places but she absolutely loves his hands on her legs, thighs specifically. And Bellamy can't deny he enjoys the silky touch of legs against his rough hands. As for her hair, she thinks its a blonde mess which she barely brushes because the comb only gets trapped in her locks. Therefore, she doesn't mind if Bellamy doesn't play with her hair, she would rather him helping her take the comb out of her hair. 

**_8\. Getting tickled._ **

She would cry, Clarke is so sensitive that she would actually cry from getting tickled. Even when they have sex, Clarke always fidgets when he caressed her stomach or the traveling kisses all the way down to her—the sweet spot. The beautiful sounds she makes is all worth for Bellamy at the end.

**_9\. You singing, the effort counts,_ **

Bellamy cannot sing if his life depended on it, Clarke on the other hand. She can sing and she loves doing it while putting Bellamy to sleep if he is struggling too. He believes she is an amazing singer and he can listen to her sing all day if he could.

**_10\. Watch movies and cuddle._ **

Cuddle yes, watch movies is more like watching Bob Ross over and over again. In return, Clarke would let him play a documentary of his choice. And Bellamy likes to mess with her at times by choosing the 2 hours long documentary on the Roman Empire.

**_11\. Getting shown off in public._ **

Putting her on display isn't really her thing nor is it Bellamy's thing. (It's more because Bellamy does not like sharing) but PDA is for sure her thing, it may be weird but Clarke likes making her friends around them uncomfortable with their public display of affection. Bellamy doesn't mind either, with Clarke beside him, he could care fucking less.

**_12\. Let her hang out with your friends_ **

His friends are her friends, plain and simple.

**_13\. Pull us in by the waist for a kiss._ **

Clarke prefers if he could kiss her anytime, all the time if possible.

**_14\. We prefer beautiful instead of hot_ **

Actually, Bellamy can be inclined to call her both. Being called hot is especially trendy nowadays and Bellamy is one to always one to please her. And he sure does like getting the startled reaction out of her.

**_15\. Let us fall asleep in your arms._ **

For both Clarke and him, they know that position will leave them ultimately uncomfortable so the queen sized bed they have, is the best decision they made moving in together. (Although, her waking up in his arms won't get any complaints out of him)

**_16\. Keep your promise and to never lie._ **

No question with this one, but Clarke and Bellamy are a team and they would never keep anything from one another to intentionally hurt each other. For example, Bellamy lies to Clarke in order to keep her heart safe. It's not crazy lies but things like Clarke, overfed their pet fish and Bellamy lied to her by saying that Captain Nemo died due to water temperature change and not because of Clarke's 'recklessness'. Clarke cried for an entire day, especially through the whole duration of the funeral they had for him. R.I.P Captain Nemo, may you always swim with the fishes.

**_17\. Respond fast._ **

Clarke understands when Bellamy isn't able to get back to her straight away, he's a busy guy who just completed the police academy. She just rather quick updates on whether he's okay or not, which Bellamy does prioritize because he hates making her worried. And same thing vice versa, from Clarke working in the ER and all.

**_18\. Always make alone time for each other._ **

Space and time do not make the heart grow fonder, so yes. Clarke wants Bellamy all to herself majority of the time. Which makes Bellamy find that pretty cute of her.

**_19\. Hold us tightly when we are upse_ ** **t.**

Give her space and time is more her thing, and Bellamy respects that. But he will come running at her call and he knows, Clarke would do the same in a heartbeat and there is no doubt about.

**_20\. Give her a nickname only you call her._ **

Princess, his brave Princess. The nickname always gets her ticking and he sure knows it but he also knows, Clarke adores it at the same time. 

* * *

 

And Bellamy learned through knowing Clarke and knowing _that_ list, is that this list is complete bullshit.

Currently, Bellamy is in their bedroom and looking through his box of memories and came across this stupid list, laughing at all the numbers listed. Life has been such an adventure with Clarke and this box is a great reminder of all those spectacular events that have occurred.

Bellamy stays seated on the edge of the bed with the list on his left hand and a red velvet box to his right, Bellamy is left grinning in delight.

"Bell! Dinner's ready, come on let's eat!" Clarke calls out from the kitchen, and Bellamy's heart rate begins to increase.

Bellamy opens the velvet box to see the flashy diamond one last time before in the face of Clarke, he is mentally preparing himself but he knows she is going to say yes, they are practically married already! But Bellamy wants to give her the best wedding to offer and honeymoon, she deserves it.

They deserve it.

Bellamy shoots up from the bed and darts his eyes to the mirror in the room and gives himself another quick check. He puts the box in his denim back pocket and creates another grin. Symbolizing all the joy he is currently feeling inside.  
  
He calls out as he walks to the kitchen,

"Yeah, babe! I'll be there in a sec. By the way Clarke? How do you feel about going to Greece?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
